


Role play

by Uno_the_gambling_master



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master





	1. Issac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBug/gifts).



Role play with the smol bean issac :D


	2. Omg

Omg omg omg I'm reading a drama named Antigone in literature and creon is carrying his dead son rn... *unravel playing in the distance* HIIIIDEEEEEE!


	3. BRENDON URIE

<http://people.com/music/brendon-urie-kinky-boots-costume-first-look/>

 

THIS IS AWESOME WOOHOO


End file.
